


Asleep

by everythingsklainenothinghurts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsklainenothinghurts/pseuds/everythingsklainenothinghurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home from his book tour and finds himself alone in his house, something he isn’t really fond of anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

It’s late when Chris finally reaches his front door. It’s surreal to be back home after living in hotel rooms for that long but he’s used to it and they’ve become rather comforting in their own impersonal, sterile way. They give him more time to think because he can’t sleep without his little bits and bobs surrounding him and no cat to keep him company. The silence that used to be unbearable in the beginning of his career was now his own personal getaway even if it wasn’t exactly what he preferred these days.

Chris had never picked himself to be good with sleeping around another person, let alone that he’d ever thought that he’d be  _comfortable_ enough around someone at one point in his life to let them watch him when they couldn’t sleep and allow them to see him when he was the most vulnerable. It was strange to him and hard to grasp because just a few years ago he was that soft faced, red cheeked boy that would wake up screaming and his arms would flail if another person was sleeping in the same bed as him even if it was only Lea or Amber, it would be enough to send him into a panic attack. And yet he’d found the person that never failed to wind him down to that blissful edge of drifting into welcoming darkness.

Yes, with Darren came peace, into his bedroom at least. Soft words were whispered into his ear now every single night, quiet enough to let him float yet loud enough to ground him in. Darren was good at being a sleeping partner. He was silent when he had to be and when Chris needed noise to surround him, the comforting rumble in his chest, he’d talk until Chris told him to shut up. Chris had been used to being a loner, he was used to coming back into an empty apartment, an empty house and he’d always been fine with it. In fact, he’d been terrified when Darren asked to spend the night for the very first time. He’d fallen asleep on Chris’s lap when they’d watched TV and Chris’s fingers hadn’t seemed to be able to stop stroking through smooth, dark curls of hair. Darren always had a way with words but also with glances. His eyes had been warm, half-lidded and yet so full of life when Chris looked back into them and when his voice filled the room, smooth yet raspy with sleep the younger man couldn’t say no. For Chris his bed had always been his fortress, the one place where he could be alone with his thoughts, alone with himself at the end of a long day of work but now he was sharing this place and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Darren had this way of disappearing even while being there. He’d fall silent and simply play with his phone, watch TV with headphones on or read while Chris was busy being lost in his mind.

This night was different though, Chris didn’t want the silence. He didn’t want the comfort of being alone. He didn’t want the cool sheets to wrap around his overheated body and he didn’t want his bed to be perfectly made. Chris wanted the mess, wanted the pre-warmed, uncomfortable heat of the blanket and what he wanted even more was Darren’s solid body right next to him, his voice ringing and vibrating in his ears and his sleepy giggles.

Sighing deeply, Chris reached for his phone, fixing his glasses when he leaned over Brian carefully, the covers pooling around his legs. He knew Darren was busy but he didn’t care, he just wanted to send a quick message before he’d try to fall asleep just to make time pass quicker. There were plenty of messages but Chris decided to ignore them all for now. Except for one.

> “ _One more night, the stars are in sight but tonight I’m as lonesome as can be…”_
> 
> _Sorry for the cheese but I miss you, babe. Man, I can’t wait for tomorrow…I feel like it’s been forever since I saw you. Brian is a great cuddle buddy though but shhh don’t tell him I said this but - you’re the best of them all. Sadly I don’t even got a Bri to cuddle up with. :( I bought your favorite sandwich stuff before I left so don’t forget to eat, mister! And get some sleep, yeah? I love you. :*_

The smile that spread on Chris’s lips was so wide that it hurt his cheeks and he let out a soft, happy giggle as he put his phone down, nuzzling his nose into Darren’s pillow that still had the faint smell of his cologne lingering on it. It was a funny story really, how Chris went from being the most anti-social person that couldn’t even stand the thought of someone living with him for longer than a weekend to being the happiest with someone there, but not just anyone. Darren was  _his_ person, he was sure of it. The way they talked, the way they kissed and made love, the way they were absolute idiots around each other and even the way they fought - it just fit. Chris had never felt that connection with anyone and it was still magical after all these years and months of fighting to be together even if they had to keep it their best kept secret. 

In the end it was all worth it after all. All the screaming and all the pain because what Chris enjoyed the most about not being alone anymore was that he had companion now, someone who accepted him with all his weird sides, his insecurities and quirks.

Slowly he reached for his phone once more to type up a message for Darren one last time before they’d see each other again.

> _Sweet dreams, Dare._

He typed, sighed and hesitated before he sent another one.

> **_It’s too damn quiet without you here._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog on Tumblr](http://everythingsklainenothinghurts.tumblr.com/post/116387766774/fic-asleep) if you want! :)


End file.
